


sunset inside a frame

by boinklarke



Series: la la land [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boinklarke/pseuds/boinklarke
Summary: mia & sebastian from la la land, but clexa.





	sunset inside a frame

And so there they sat, on that bench overlooking the city – their city: that was what Los Angeles had become, the grid of the streets like a map of their intertwined hearts, the hum of stage lights like their very own soundtrack, and now, its complicated history mirroring what would be their own. Clarke refused to even move, treasuring each of these last minutes with Lexa, knowing that either when one of them left or night fell, they would have to go their separate ways.

She held her breath as the brilliant blue of the sky began to darken, as the pink and purple colours she had once found so magical began to stain the day. Clarke was afraid to look at Lexa, because she knew they were thinking the same thing: it was almost over.

Lexa was serious, in the way that would drive most people insane: and drive them insane, she really did. She was focused, and cared only about winning in the way she knew she wanted to win. Lexa was loyal to a fault to all she allowed herself to love – her art, her history, her people. And when she loved, it was with all of herself. Grand gestures, or nothing. Loud honks ripping through quiet streets in the middle of the night, telling everyone she could: I love Clarke. And Clarke loved her.

The sheet music, littering the hard floorboards as Lexa swept them off the bed, over and over again. Not good enough; they have to feel like this, she’d say, and Clarke never found out what exactly ‘this’ was, but when their legs tangled with the sheets in the night and Lexa’s lips curved upwards in a smile, she knew at least she was enough.   
Fingers intertwining as Lexa pulled her into another jazz club in the outskirts of the city, and her laughter sounding like an ethereal song all on its own as she recounted the rise of the genre, as if she was there when it happened.

And slow-dancing in the middle of the fastest jazz song she’d ever heard, twirling, two bodies melting into one as the heat of the energy around them pushed them closer together, feeling like she was dancing on the clouds that rarely appeared over their city, that she had found something rare and precious and all hers.   
But then, Lexa was loyal to a fault, and she listened to Clarke’s off-beat song a little too hard, chased a dream that wasn’t hers, and the too-harsh winds blew the clouds out from under their feet and all of a sudden Clarke was falling, tumbling to the unforgiving reality below.

After Finn, perhaps Clarke should have known that falling hard and fast would not lead to something that would last. Loving Lexa was like aiming for the stars: launching into a boundless space, soaring into a breathtaking, heart-stopping expanse to grasp onto the fragments of light, only to realise that the space between was a far-too-large galaxy just before plummeting to the hard Earth below. 

After all those years of dreaming, Clarke should have known when she met Lexa that this was one more dream she just could not have. 

For the briefest moment, just as the last of the pink was choked out by the purple, Lexa took Clarke’s hand and squeezed, then left as silently as a whispered wish on a shooting star. Clarke couldn’t tell where the purple ended and the utter darkness began.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all - thank you for reading!
> 
> Second - I'm not actually a Clexa writer. This was something I wrote as the first part of a la la land series, where Clexa was Mia & Sebastian and Bellarke would be Mia + man she ends up with. I wanted to touch on the reality and validity of love that doesn't end up being happy-ever-after, and expand on the love that does. But I never ended up writing the Bellarke part. So I thought I'd just post this one.
> 
> Please leave only happy comments, or none at all! Mwaaah x


End file.
